


Burn Away

by ConjuringWords



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Harry Potter, Bisexual Hermione Granger, Bisexual Male Character, Drabble, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter (background) - Freeform, F/F, Gay Male Character, Hermione Granger Needs a Hug, Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley (unrequited) - Freeform, Just a drabble, M/M, Minor Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Pining, Sad, Sad Ending, Sad and Happy, Unrequited, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Wedding, Wishful Thinking, gay wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConjuringWords/pseuds/ConjuringWords
Summary: Hermione knows she shouldn't, but she can't help herself. She watches Ginny as she dances. Watches and wishes for things that can not be. Things that will never be. No matter how much she wishes. And how much she tries to stop herself from wishing.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter (Background), Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley (unrequited)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Burn Away

**Author's Note:**

> Seems after writing that first Hermione/Ginny fic the muse was inspired to write more. This one isn't as happy (or sexy) as the last one. Poor Hermione. Hope you all are well and stay safe out there. As always your thoughts, comments, and kudos are much appreciated.

She knew it was wrong, knew that she shouldn’t, but she couldn’t help herself. She just couldn’t take her eyes off the beautiful red haired woman dancing gracefully in the middle of the room, twirling around with her brother, laughing. 

It was Harry and Draco’s wedding day. Hermione should be happier. She was happy for her best friend. She was. She is. So happy he’d found love. She just wished she could find love like that. With Ginny. But that was impossible of course.

Hermione sighed. She really needed to stop mooning over Ginny. After all Ginny wasn’t hers and wasn’t going to be. Ginny was straight. She wasn’t interested in other girls the way Hermione was. 

Lifting her glass to her lips, ice clinking softly, Hermione took a swallow of whiskey and wished that along with the burning it caused in her throat, it could burn away her unrequited love for her best friend’s sister.


End file.
